Confessions of the Son
by Boba Fetts Secret Stash
Summary: Sokka has to tell his father about his and Zukos relationship how will he react? Zukka don't like your problem


Confessions of the Son

"You're going to be fine, he's your father he'll accept you." Zuko said carressing his lovers face

"No he'll be ashamed of me I know it, he wont understand he'll think Im a freak." Sokka returned pulling his boyfriend to him hugging him scared for whats about to happen

"Sokka he won't, he loves you because your his son, because your a warrior a leader not for who you sleep with." Zuko said trying to give hope to his Sokka

Sokka and Zuko had been together for a while now it wasn't love at first sight of course being that the first thing said between the two was a battle cry but when feelings were eventualy shared between the two everybody was accepting and happy for them everyone that knew at least

Sokka had never told his father he was terrified of what he would say or think about his son the fairy that slept with the former enemy but today there was no getting out of it it was there last day together as a group

After today Aang and Katara would continue to travel the world solving Avatar problems

Toph would return to the Earth Kingdom to start her metalbending school

Zuko was to return to the Fire Nation to lead his Nation and Sokka was going with him

And the Water Tribesman would return to the South Pole back to their familys and Hakoda thought Sokka was to return with them and he wasn't

But he was

Freaking out

seriously how could his father understand

he was leaving his home, his family, to basiclly become the Fire Lady

but he had to tell him

They where all on Zukos Ship the last time in a long time the Gaang will be together

"Ok, Im ready to do this." Sokka said determined

Zuko responded with an imediate kiss to the warriors lips that they both melted into

"You're going to do great." He said letting go of Sokka

Sokka walked passed him and was met with a smack on the behind

"Damn it Zuko can you not see im in a delema here." Sokka said irritated Zuko simply smiled and walked back to his quaters

Sokka was walking to the deck it was night so knowone else was awake except his father who would always stand and admire the seas

"Dad." Sokka said interupting his fathers train of thought

"Aaah Sokka what is it son." he said turning around

"Dad there is no easy way to say this so I'll just say it I'm not going back home with you." Sokka said averting his fathers gaze

"Finally, I was beggining to think you were _actually_ coming with me." Hakoda said to his flabergast son

"Wait you knew?" Sokka said slackjawed

"Of course you can tell in the way you act you're in love it is a lot like I was when I met your mother, so tell me who's the lucky girl?" Hakoda asked putting his arm around his sons shoulders

"Thats just it Dad there is no girl." Sokka said emotionless to his father

"Ha ha ha, what Sokka you were about to tell me you where leaving because of this person and now that I've beaten you to the punch you've decided to change your mind?" Hakoda asked amused by the boys behavior

"No Im not changing my mind, Im leaving for the person I love but there is no girl." Sokka explained moving from his father

Hakoda was completely confused

"I don't understand?" his father said

"Dad Im in love with Fire Lord Zuko." Sokka said with tears about to spill from his face

His father was shocked by this

"Dad I know how ashamed and disgusted you must be with me." Sokka said now tears spilling down his face

"I know you must be furious with me and that I've failed you as a son and a warrior but I-" Sokka cried as he was interupted by his father pulling his son towards him and hugging him

"Sokka its Ok Im not angry with you." He said hugging him

"How can you not be, I thought you would be ashamed of me." He said still crying

"No, No, Im proud of you son, I love you no matter what and I don't care who you fall for. Im just happy my son has finally found someone who loves him and makes him happy, Im so proud and happy you have the courage to tell me and I know your mother would be happy too."

"Thanks Dad I love you so much." Sokka said the tears of shame stopping and the tears of joy begginning

"I know son now don't waste all your time here, go be with your uhh boyfriend." He said as Sokka left

"Thanks Dad." Sokka said returning to his- no he was going to sleep in Zukos room he thought

The End


End file.
